batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bat-Girl
Bat Girl is an American television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that airs onCBS. It is based on the DC Comics character Bat Girl (Barbara Gordon), created by Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino, and stars Molly Quinn in the title role. Batgirl is a costumed heroine who wants to fight crime in Gotham City, however her father Captain James Gordon disapproves of it. The series was officially picked up on May 6, 2015 after receiving a series commitment in September 2014, and premiered on October 26, 2015. Bat Girl ''received a full season order of 20 episodes on November 30, 2015. Cast * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon/Bat Girl * Ben Mckenzie as Captain James Gordon/Batman II * Ellijah Kelley as Luke Fox * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Detective John Blake * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Emenuelle Chriqui as Sapphire Stagg *Kailey Cucco as Dora Smithy *Joe Manganiello as Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Billy Dee Williams as Lucius Fox *Jaime Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr. Episodes Season 1 '"Bat Girl Begins (Part One)"-'Captain James Gordon gets arrested for accepting bribes from a mobster named Rupert Thorne, his daughter Barbara pleads with Batman to show up at a rally being put on by Commissioner Loeb for Gordon. But when Batman disappears after fighting the Joker, Barbara decides to take the law into her own hands as Bat Girl. '"Bat Girl Begins (Part Two)"-'John discovers that Assistant Commissioner Gil Mason is in league with Two-Face, who was once former Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent who disappeared long ago after being horribly scarred by Sal Maroni. John and Barbara put their differences aside to stop Two-Face and Mason from taking out Gordon. '"In The Ring"-'John convinces Barbara to perfect her skills which is why Barbara decides to train with Luke Fox in martial arts. However, Gordon soon arrests Luke when he suspects his involvement in a string of brutal attacks of people. John and Barbara do their own probing to discover a fight club and the two of them decide to work undercover only to run into Killer Croc. '"Brawn"-'Joker becomes a raging strongman when he gets hold of Bane's Venom. However, Batgirl must learn to overcome her own physical limitations in order to save the day after being saved by Batman, who is surprisingly still alive. It is later revealed Luke had an ex-girlfriend named Sapphire Stagg (the daughter to Simon Stagg) who came to Gotham City to patch up their relationship. '"Pretty Poison"-'Barbara invites Luke, Sapphire, John, and her father to her apartment to celebrate thanksgiving and is surprised when her friend Pamela is being rude to Sapphire. Pamela is revealed to have been attacking Stagg Industries since Sapphire's father was involved in a shady land deal that destroyed a forest. A chemical accident mutates Pamela's body giving her the power to control plants. Pamela takes the name "Poison Ivy" and goes after Sapphire. '"Who Is Barry Allen"-'When a super villain born with a rare ability to bend his arms and legs in astonishing ways robs Wayne Enterprises, Barbara and her team investigates with help of Central City CSI Barry Allen and Detective Joe West. However, John and Barry don't get along when John suspects he's hiding something and decides to look into his background. The team soon discovers that Barry is a vigilante known as the Flash. '"The Fastest Man Alive"-'John is angry at Luke and Barbara for not telling him that Barry was the Flash. Joe and Barry prepare to leave from Central City when they see that things are done, however they decide to stay after realizing Ragdoll's body went missing from the Morgue. Rag Doll becomes the leader of a cult and leads his ragtag army to Gotham City for a criminal rampage. '"Toxic"-'Sapphire Stagg gets desperate to sell a weaponized genetics tissue known as "Metamorpho" to General Wade Eilling (Clancy Brown), so she tests it on a security guard named Rex Mason. Rex begins to mutate and gains he ability to manipulate the elements of his own body. Terrified and unable to control his new abilities, Rex becomes hunted by Gordon. Realizing that this metamorphosis is slowly killing Rex, Barbara sets out to find a cure from Luke's brother Lucius Jr. (Jaime Foxx). Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne attempts to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge only to end up being saved by two men. '"Payback"-'As Barbara gets a job at Wayne Enterprises, things get surprisingly when the company is rocked by a financial scandal which forces Bruce Wayne to put people out of work. Barbara gets determined to get to the bottom of it in order to help the people Bruce put out of work and Luke and Sapphire has dinner with his family which doesn't go so well. '"Double Date"-'Barbara decides to ask John to come with her on a double date with Bruce Wayne and Harleen Quinzel. However, Barbara soon realizes that they need to protect Bruce when the Joker tries to murder him out of jealousy for taking his girl. Bruce angrily confronts Frank Boles after learning how the corrupt chief member of Arkham's security staff let Joker out of his cell and stabs him to death. '"Over The Edge"-'At Sapphire Stagg's New Year's Eve party, Barbara goes after a thief known as Scarecrow as Bat Girl only to fall to her death when she was ambushed on a rooftop. Jim Gordon blames John, Luke, and Lucius which is why he goes after them and recruits Bane in the process. '"Nothing To Fear"-'Barbara learns that Scarecrow recruited Sapphire to build the "Cloudburst"-a mass dispersal device for his fear toxin. Barbara interrogates Sapphire and then confronts Scarecrow about Sapphire's airship, however a dose of fear toxin allows the Joker to take control of her body. Luke gets devastated at what Sapphire did and commits suicide. '"Unlikely Allies"-'Barbara destroys the Cloudburst and convinces Pamela to empower an ancient tree that can neutralize the toxin, however the strain kills her despite the fact that she saved Gotham. Unfortunately, Barbara's exposure to the toxin strengthens Joker's control. '"Hostile Takeover"-'Using the remaining militia, Scarecrow assaults the GCPD. Batman and Barbara neutralizes the militia, however Scarecrow uses this as the distraction to kidnap Lucius which forces Barbara to surrender to her in order to save him. Batman is able to rescue Barbara before Scarecrow could reveal her secret to the world television, however Barbara is busy battling Joker for control of her mind. '"A Shock To Your System"-'Three months after the chaos of Gotham City, Barbara tries to deal with technology being stolen from Stagg Industries. Barbara ends up getting help from Black Lightning, a vigilante who can control and manipulate electricity. Black Lightning is secretly a school teacher named Jefferson Pierce who wants to avenge on his students against the man behind the robberies: Steven Mandragora. Meanwhile, Oliver Queen comes to Gotham City to help Bruce Wayne with his Gotham Reborn project. '"Birds of Prey"-'The only reason Oliver, John, and Thea came to Gotham was because Helena Bertinelli was abducted from her cell by an assassin known as Omerta the Silencer. Barbara finds out about this and tries to help while not trusting Green Arrow because of the attacks that occurred in Star City ever since he became active. '"Two Minute Warning"-'While attending a football game with Bruce, Thea, and Oliver, Barbara encounters a criminal known as Jane Doe- a woman who lost her face in an accident-who is obsessed with Bruce after his role in her release which gets John, Gordon, the Queens, and the Fox family suspicious. Barbara tries to take down Jane without revealing her identity. '"Like Father Like Daughter"-'Gordon discovers that some of his past arrests have been murdered while out on parole and he is forbidden from investigating the crime himself by Commissioner Loeb. Barbara decides to investigate them only to team up with Batman and things get surprising when Barbara realizes that her father took the role of Batman after the original one was murdered by the Joker. '"Broken Hearted Girl"-'A strange criminal known as Hush attacks Catwoman and removes her heart, puts her on life support supplied by Mr. Freeze, and delivers her to Gotham General Hospital. Barbara must let go of her anger towards Gordon in order to retrieve Cat Woman's heart back. Meanwhile, John and Lucius investigate when Cat Woman identified her attacker to be Bruce Wayne. '"Behind The Mask of Bruce Wayne"-'Posing as Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot travels to Australia while looting Wayne's cash accounts in the companies he owns there. Barbara follows Elliot to Australia and must save him from Selina, who has a vengeance scheme in mind against Elliot for isolating her heart. Season 2 '"Cold Hands, Cold Heart"-'Captain James Gordon goes missing and Ellen Yin blames Bat Girl for the whole until she discovers that whoever kidnapped Gordon used Victor Fries' freezing technology, however there's one problem: Victor Fries is still locked in Arkham Asylum, so who's using his technology? Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth (Micheal Caine) discovers that Bruce is alive after seeing him at a cafe in Paris. '"Showdown"-'Wayne Enterprises is hosting a special concert to save Gotham City with special guests Kanye West, Katy Perry, One Direction, and Beyonce Knowles. However, a shadowy figure tries to ruin the show by trying to kill Julie Madison, who's hosting the show which is why Barbara tries to get to the bottom of it. Bruce Wayne contemplates returning to Gotham City, but decides against it since James Gordon is doing a good job at being Batman. '"Growing Pains"-'Colonel James Gordon Jr. returns to Gotham City to seek help when spores are increasing his strength, size, and mass. John and Lucius gets angry at Barbara for telling James her secret without speaking to them about it first. The only reason Barbara did that was because she wants her brother to become a superhero, however things get out of control when James starts to become more violent than her. '"The Final Countdown"-''' The people of Gotham are caught in a game of fear when a bomb is hidden somewhere in the city. With only 24 hours until it detonates, Commissioner Loeb orders the police to search for the bomb. While fearing for everyone's safety, Mayor Hamilton Hill puts the city on lock down which is why Barbara tries to escape in order to help. Meanwhile, Sapphire Stagg gets out of prison and Barbara attacks her in anger since she was the reason that Luke committed suicide which is why everyone tries to comfort her. "Relinquish"-'Barbara helps Gordon arrest Sonny Armacost after he was responsible for murdering an undercover cop and his infant daughter in cold blood. Learning that the FBI, DEA, and their own friends won't help them, they tend to stop Armacost along before he harms anyone while Gordon's career is on the line. Sapphire meanwhile helps out a shelter with a gift. '"Revelations"-'Gotham City has never been in this much fear before and now when Sonny Armacost is set on trail since everyone including Barbara, John, Sapphire, Lucius Jr., and Gordon have no idea that Armacost will strike the city with a vengeance. Barbara wrestles with an offer given to her by a mysterious individual called Mockingbird. However everyone's safety will be in the question. 8. A month after Sonny Armacost put the city and the people of Gotham in chaos, a shootout at the GCPD station leaves everyone to mourn the loss of Barbara Gordon. Gordon's first act as the new police commissioner is to find Barbara's killers which is why he does unethical things as Batman. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City and receives Gordon's wrath for abandoning everyone. '"Blood (Part One)"-'Barbara learns that Mockingbird is Amanda Waller, a PhD student in political science that disappeared from the public eye a few years ago. Waller assigns Barbara to work with Adam Cray, Digger Harkness, Bronze Tiger, Cupid, John Diggle, and Rick Flagg Jr. in taking down a maniacal war lord. '"Blood (Part Two)"-'Things get intense for the Suicide Squad since one of them might not be able to survive. Meanwhile, Barbara contemplates whether or not to trust Waller after Diggle tells her how she forced him to join. '"Twisted"-'Families keep going missing in Gotham City which is why John Blake is on the case. Barbara meanwhile trails Adam Cray after suspecting that he might the deceased Palmer Technologies CEO Ray Palmer. '"The Grandfather Paradox"-'Barbara continues to investigate Adam thinking that he's Ray Palmer, however a bounty hunter named Skip Trace tries to kill her until she gets saved by Rip Hunter and his band of heroes which includes Ray Palmer himself. The team has to stop Skip Trace from stealing a stone that retired physicist Carter Nichols (Adam West) discovered discovered that can send people to any time period they want. '"Injustice For All"-'Barbara and Kendra Saunders end up in the future while going after Skip Trace, however Kendra goes missing and Barbara teams up with Batman (Terry McGinnis), Damian Wayne, Aqua Girl, War Hawk, Kai Ro, and Wasp Man to stop a gang of super villains led by Derek Powers, a super criminal known as Blight. '"Future Shock"-'Barbara learns from Damian how Neo Gotham is how under the rule of a time traveller named Chronos. Barbara and her new friends try to overthrow the time traveller, rescue Kendra, and find a way home. However, Barbara gets shocked when she encounters an older version of herself who's now a corrupt police commissioner serving under the dictator. '"Mission Impossible"-Using information he obtained from Oliver, Barry breaks into ARGUS with the help of Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdes) as the Flash for some reason which is why Waller orders everyone to go after him. Barbara confronts Barry about this and soon discovers that he's trying to rescue a meta human named Shay Lamden since Waller is experimenting on him. '"TILT!"-'''Barbara comes back home which pleases Gordon and Lucius Jr. since they know that she's alive. However, John is still angry at her for staying in hiding despite the fact that Amanda Waller ordered her to stay in hiding until the members of Sonny Armacost's gang were arrested. Barbara decides to make it up to John by helping him investigate a case as Bat Girl. John investigates when a mall employee named Roscoe Jenkins (Matthew Lillard) gets murdered in the video game store he works at. '"Burn Baby Burn"-'Aronist for hire Firefly is leaving a trail of destruction behind him in Gotham, attacking various corporations and burning them to the ground, including Stagg Industries which makes Sapphire face a financial crisis due to all the damages which is why her company tries to get the contract to build a children's hospital. Barbara, John, and Lucius Jr. investigate to find out that Firefly was hired corrupt members of GothCorp to takeout their rival companies. Things get worse when John's new girlfriend Vicki Vale is hot on the trial for a good story. '"Coils of Copperhead"-'James Gordon has Sapphire turn Nathan Prince into an anthropomorphic snake man as opposed to being a villain wearing a snake costume to take care of Bruce Wayne, who has decided to return as Batman. Things get worse when Nathan goes too far and kidnaps Gordon which is why Barbara tries to get her brother James Jr. to help. '"Green"-'Gordon mysteriously falls ill and he is near-death which is why Barbara must find a cure and must rely on some unexpected help from Bruce Wayne before he loses another love one. Meanwhile, Vicki saves the life of an undercover reporter working for Cat Co. and gets offered a position there, however John doesn't want her to go. '"Girl's Night Out"-'Lucius Jr. traces the origin of the plant to have come from National City which is why John and Barbara go there. John and Barbara meets Kara Danvers, a bumbling assistant who works for Vicki's new boss Cat Grant. Barbara suspects that there's something odd about Kara and soon learns from Lucius Jr. that she's a crime fighting vigilante known as Super Girl. Barbara also learns that Kara is under the mind control of Pamela Isely, who's still alive. '"Elizabeth Black"-'A jade jaguar totem that Sapphire acquires from Peru goes missing because of a thief known as Cat Woman. Barbara learns that Cat Woman is Liz Black, daughter to the deceased geneticist Danton Black who held a grudge on Sapphire's father for stealing his research. Liz considers Sapphire responsible for her suffering and seeks to kill her using Danton's duplicating powers. Barbara learns from Liz that Sapphire is back to her old tricks again by sponsoring animal killers. '"Monsters"-'Sapphire is finally able to persuade the people of Gotham City to build a children's hospital which is why she orders several thugs armed with her battle armor to terrorize Old Gotham. The GCPD is helpless which is why Bruce and Barbara try to help, however they end up getting help from Rex Mason, who is being declared by the media to be the "The Golem of Old Gotham" '"Superpowers"-'Rex and Barbara confront Sapphire about her criminal activities at her company. Unfortunately, Sapphire gets caught in a lab explosion and merges into a single energy being who decides to take revenge on them for this. Rex gets somehow affected to think he's Simon Stagg's deceased bodyguard Java. Season 3 '"Rumors"-'Barbara and Lucius Jr. helps John with a case when all the villains of Gotham City keep go missing because of an invisible vigilante named Rumor. The three of them suspect that billionaire Paul Karen might be the vigilante since he was paralyzed after Bruce Wayne failed to stop the Joker from stealing his invention as Batman. '"The Bat & The Cat"-'A mysterious bat-like creature terrorizes Gotham City, causing Batman and all of his associates to be wanted for questioning under orders from Mayor Hamilton Hill. Barbara goes to White Industries as Bat-Girl to investigate since the attack occurred there, however she runs into Liz Black who is investigating the theft of the jade jaguar totem. The two team up to find the statue, with John tailing them, and things go from bad to worse when John Daggett is revealed to be involved. '"Off Duty"-'The Gotham City Police Department, led by FBI Special Agent Vic Sage, begins the hunt for Batman and all of his associates after London White is murdered by what witnesses described to be a giant bat creature. That's why Bruce orders Barbara to remain a low profile while John tries to stop an elusive and dangerous street gang. '"Just A Little Faster"-'Barbara attempts to track down a thief who stole Gordon's wallet, but he has super speed unlike her which is why Barbara contacts Barry for help. Barry is unavailable which is why Wally West shows up to help. Barbara and Wally both find out how the thief is actually Wally's son Eddie West, who was forced to become a thief after loosing his ability to travel back to his home. '"Knight Fall"-'After learning Barbara was filmed while switching into Bat Girl, Lucius Jr. becomes desperate and tries to delete the video, which he eventually manages to do before computer upgrades enable its viewing by Sage and Ellen Yin. Another vigilante known as Knight Fall shows up and murders associates of Dent Corp, and and unless the police find him, the FBI may take over the case completely. '"Mystery of The Bat Woman (Part One)"-'A mysterious vigilante called Bat Woman has been trying to stop gangsters Bruno Manheim and Carlton Duquene from selling weapons to Kanazia. John, Barbara, and the FBI seeks to find out who the masked vigilante is since she's making mistakes while taking out the villains. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne becomes involved with a new lady in his life: Kathy Duquesene, the crime boss' daughter. '"Mystery of The Bat Woman (Part Two)"-'Lucius Jr. sends John and Barbara to claim the Crime Bible from Bruno Manheim and Whisper A Daire who plans to sacrifice Kathy in order to gain infinite power since the sacrificial ritual required sacrificing the twice-named daughter of Cain. John and Barbara fight Bruno Mannheim and end up getting assisted by Slade Wilson. '"Red X"-'Barbara summons Team Arrow to Gotham City when they learn about Slade while she, John, and Thea try to deal with a new villain called Red X, who takes them down with ease. Red X forms an alliance with Slade and is tasked with retrieving two other computer chips. Meanwhile, Bruce angrily Carlton about Kathy's death. '"Trial"-'Carlton decides to testify against the Intergang which is why Johnny Stitches tries to prevent that from happening by hiring an assassin known as Axton to stop him. The only reason Stitches hired Axton is because he has the ability to teleport from one place to another. Meanwhile, John is having a hard time trying to regain everyone's trust due to the consequences of his actions last week. '"Revved Up"-'When Ding Dong Daddy steals a briefcase containing John's most prized possession, Barbara and her friends are going to have to win a road race against him to get it back despite the fact that they're still angry at John for being Red X without telling them he was trying to be allies with Slade in order to stop him on the inside. '"A Matter of Family"-'''John reveals to his friends that his real name is Robin and that he lost his parents who were circus performers because of a criminal named Tony Zucco. Barbara and Lucius Jr. fear that John will kill Tony and seek to bring him to justice. Meanwhile, Sage re-examines all of the GCPD's old cases and suspects that Bat Girl has a history to law enforcement. Sage believes that if they can find Bat Girl, then they can finally unmask the Batman. Category:CW Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Bat Girl